Hard Core Gaming
by dead drifter
Summary: Yaoi Matt/Mello. Matt wants to play a game that Mello is sure to enjoy.


**Hard Core Gaming**

**A/N: Here, have some porn. :D**

* * *

"Come on come on come ON!" Matt growled, leaning to the right while smashing the buttons on his N64 controller. On the large wide screen TV before him, Mario was on his belly, racing a fat penguin down an icy slide. Mario keeled over the edge, and Matt threw the controller at the TV as Mario wailed as he plummeted into the black pit of death.

Matt searched his pockets for a pack of cigarettes, and plucked one into his mouth. He lit it hastily and took a long drag.

"Fuck you, Penguin," Matt hissed, flicking ashes on the carpeting. He scooted in his seat (he was sitting on the coffee table) and rifled through his stack of old games. He was doing an N64 Marathon, but it would take a long time. Especially since he was so rusty with the clunky old controls.

Mello stalked into the living room just as Matt put a different game in the console, glaring at the game freak.

"I thought I told you to quit playing video games. We have master plans to plot. And we still have to decide on what to eat for dinner. Hey! MATT! What did I just tell you!" Mello screamed, taking an angry bite out of his candy bar as Matt, seemingly not listening, turned the N64 back on and started to play a Zelda game.

"I have an N64 Marathon planned this month. Bother me about your shitty 'master plans' then. Mmkay?" Matt suggested.

Mello stood there a few feet away from Matt, watching him play the game, the only sounds in the room the snap of chocolate as Mello nibbled at his candy and the clicking of the buttons as Matt hastily waited for the fairy to shut the fuck up so he could play already. Matt was unaware of the rage building within Mello, slowly taking over his mind and putting devious thoughts in his head. Finally, the blond couldn't take it anymore. He swallowed the rest of his candy bar and stomped over to the N64. He slammed his foot down on it, smashing the unit, and the TV screen went black.

Matt sat there in shocked silence for a moment, cig clamped between his lips, still pushing buttons on the controller. Mello stood over Matt, eyes narrowed to slits, and slowly lifted his foot out of the remains of the N64.

"So...are you going to help me now?" Mello asked, not knowing how much danger he was in. Matt turned his head very slowly to look up at the blond, and grinned wickedly.

"How...am I supposed to play...without my N64?" Matt asked hollowly. Mello simply shrugged.

"Why should I care?"

"Now I have to play a different game..." Matt went on, rising to his feet. Mello showed the first signs of suspicion.

"You're going weird on me."

"Let's play...Blondie..." Matt whispered with a crooked grin on his face. Mello watched Matt tug the controller out of its socket and eyed the long cord warily.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Mello asked when Matt towered over him, eyes gleaming, chord dangling in his hands.

"What indeed..." Matt leered and struck Mello hard over the head with the game controller.

-xxx-

When Mello came to, the first thing he realized was that he was cold. Second, that his arms and legs were stiff. And then there was a third realization: he was naked. Mello saw black chords binding his limbs to the bed posts of his own room. Why his room?

"I figured it'd be better to dirty up your sheets instead of mine," Matt said, answering Mello's unspoken question.

"After all, my special edition Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sheets aren't machine washable."

"Matt, this is cute and all, but really now. Untie me."

"No, I prefer you that way," Matt said with a smirk on his face. He hopped on the bed and threw a leg over Mello so that he straddled the blond's thighs. Matt reached over and pulled on a thick black cord binding Mello's right wrist to the bed post. There was a game controller on the end of it. Mello saw it, and rolled his eyes.

"You're insane."

"No, just playful. I really wish you'd struggle more, Mello. You're the easiest boss I've ever come up against."

Matt scooted up a little farther and brushed up against Mello's groin. The blond pressed his lips tightly together, keeping his cool. Matt chuckled and took hold of his friend's soft penis. This time Mello let out a soft hiss.

"You won't get away with this," Mello growled, squinting his eyes shut as Matt began to slowly run his hand up and down Mello's length.

"I'm pretty sure I already did," Matt remarked. He positioned himself so that his face was hovering over his prize, and ran his tongue lightly over the head of Mello's cock. Seeing the blond's thighs tense in response, Matt proceeded to take the head into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with the force of his sucking. When he began to bob his head, Mello in turn jerked his hips. Matt pulled off of Mello briefly and blew at the hardened flesh, causing Mello to gasp.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep at it!" Mello snarled, hands tightening into fists. Matt readjusted his goggles, and then went back down, deep throating Mello.

"Oh! More..."

Matt chuckled around the cock in his mouth, one hand keeping a firm hold on the base of Mello's arousal, the other dancing along a slim hip.

"Aaah, I'm gonna...!"

Before Mello could finish his sentence, Matt pulled off, and Mello finished all over Matt's face. Cum splattered his goggles, and Matt swiped at it with a finger, smiling down at his friend.

"You just lost the game."

"Shit..." Mello muttered as he fought to catch his breath.

"Now, for round two," Matt chuckled, and Mello watched, helpless, as his partner quickly stripped out of his shirt and jeans. The lack of underwear caused the blond to arch an eyebrow. Matt looked down at his nude, well endowed self with a knowing smile.

"Impressed?" Matt asked. Mello snorted.

"Tch. Shut up. You're embarrassing yourself."

Matt chose not to reply as he slid onto the bed in between Mello's spread and bound legs. He began to untie one leg, and Mello's dark eyes widened. He let his leg fall heavily onto the bed, making his spent cock flop. When both legs were free, Mello immediately kicked out at Matt, but he blocked the attack and grabbed tight onto Mello's ankles and pinned them down.

"You're going...to be...submissive..." Matt grunted, struggling to keep Mello from kicking him where it hurts.

"Fuck...off...asshole..." Mello growled viciously.

The red head squeezed Mello's ankles hard.

"You know you want me, Mello. I can taste it." Matt emphasized that by sucking a sticky finger into his mouth.

"Tch," Mello hissed between clenched teeth. He tried once more to free his feet from Matt's grasp, but it was useless. Like it or not, Mello was forced to endure Matt's sick game. He might as well get some sort of enjoyment out of it...

Matt pulled Mello's legs up by his ankles until they rested on the red head's shoulders. Matt kept his grip firm, but soon realized he'd need his hands. He paused, erection twitching as if in anticipation of the fun to come.

Mello rolled his hips, groaning. He licked his lips. Matt let go of one ankle and his hand lingered at his crotch. That was one leg free. The blond teasingly bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath and shifting his upper body so Matt's attention was drawn briefly to his hard nipples. Matt's left hand loosened its grip on Mello's ankle as he started to stroke himself slowly. The red head released Mello's ankle entirely.

The blond was now free to kick the masturbating Matt clear off the bed. But, he no longer wanted to. Mello was getting hard again, and he longed for Matt's touch. He was curious to find out what it would feel like to have that large cock moving inside him. Mello instead extended a foot, prodding at Matt's hard on with his toes.

"Nng, Mello," Matt moaned softly, pulling at his cock while keeping his eyes glued to Mello's body.

"i think I'm winning this round," Mello said triumphantly, setting his heels back on Matt's shoulders and digging in, urging him to move in closer. Matt complied. The red head leaned forward, propping himself up with his left arm while his right let go of his arousal. He swiped his fingers across the slit of the head. The fingers came away sticky with pre cum. Matt used those fingers to gently prod at Mello's pucker, stretching out the tight entrance. He thrust his middle finger in and curled it, probing for the sweet spot he knew must be there.

"OH, FUCK ME!" Mello suddenly screamed at the jolt of pleasure he felt inside. Matt stroked the blond's prostate firmly, enjoying the play of emotions on Mello's face. He felt close to release just from the finger fuck, but when he felt like he could barely stand it any longer, Matt pulled his fingers out with a loud POP.

"You may have won the second round, Blondie, but I'm going to win the final," Matt said with a smirk, and pushed the head of his cock up against Mello's tight hole. Mello took a deep breath and held it as Matt forced his way slowly in. Once sheathed to the hilt, Matt began a steady pace, pulling all the way out, then thrusting back in.

"Aaah, Matt, you fucker," Mello groaned in pained pleasure, wishing he could jack himself off while Matt fucked him. Mello's wish was granted when a warm, sticky hand deftly began to fist him. Mello pulled and tugged at his game controller bindings, sweat coating both bodies in a fine sheen. Matt dipped down on every thrust to nip at a pink, erect nipple. The pleasure overload was too much for Mello. Mouth and hand on him, cock inside...Mello was at the breaking point, when Matt lost his control, and thrust once more, cumming deep inside. The blond couldn't handle the feel of Matt's cock pulsing within, and he found his release seconds after Matt, spurting hot, sticky cum onto his chest.

Matt collapsed on top of Mello, resting his head against the blond's pale chest.

"Game...over..." Mello gasped. Matt chuckled against the slick skin and lapped at it with his tongue.

"Noob...we're going to play on hard mode now," the gamer replied.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
